This invention relates generally to survival during earthquakes in local, accessible shelters quickly usable at the beginning of earthquakes and during their continuance.
There is need for efficient, durable and highly accessible shelters installable in buildings for rapid access and use during earthquakes.
In particular, there is need for portable shelters as described herein having the multiple functions and very desirable elements to be described herein.